


The Sacrifice

by eclairsforbreakfast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, finale speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclairsforbreakfast/pseuds/eclairsforbreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Closing the gates calls for a virgin sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sacrifice

Of course closing the gates of Hell called for a virgin sacrifice. Of course Cas just had to be a 40,000 year old virgin.

"Are you sure you and, uh, Meg never, you know?" Sam gestures vaguely as the three of them pore over the Men of Letters entire collection on virgin sacrifices, which is surprisingly a lot.

Dean glares at Sam, who's facing away from him, waiting for Cas' answer.

Eventually Cas shakes his head with a "No," and Dean isn't sure why he's so relieved. 

"Well, what about any angels?" Sam asks. Again Cas says no and the boys are left in silence once again. The only sound in the room is the rustling of paper as they leaf through books.

Dean is skimming a text on Celtic sacrifices when he notices that Cas hasn't turned the page once in the past half an hour. The angel shifts in his seat as if he can feel Dean's gaze on him. It nearly makes the hunter laugh because usually the roles were reversed.

"What are you thinkin', Cas?" Dean finally asks and Cas actually jumps.

The angel hesitates, opening and closing his mouth. Sam looks up from his book and watches as Cas gathers his thoughts. He doesn't look at either of the brothers when he answers, "Maybe it is for the best if I-"

"No." And if Cas was surprised the interruption, he doesn’t shoo it. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Dean," he says and looks to the hunter. "A sacrifice is required, and I'm the only one who can fulfill it. We already agreed that we aren't using some innocent soul."

"But you don't have a soul," Dean insists.

"No, but I have my Grace-" Dean looks away and throws his hands up in frustration. They've had this conversation before. "-and that is worth more than enough of what we'll need." And Cas has that pleading look in his eyes, the same look he gave Dean in that motel room all those months ago when he admitted that he was afraid he was going to kill himself. 

Dean shuts his book with more force than necessary. "You are not going to sacrifice yourself. End of story." He knows he's the world's biggest hypocrite for saying it, but Cas needs to hear it. And goddammit, Dean _needs_ him, more than he can admit.

"Maybe we could call someone," Sam suggests. "Have them solve the problem."

Cas shakes his head. “Dean already tried having a prostitute copulate with me. It didn’t go as planned.”

Sam has an incredulous look on his face as he looks to Dean for confirmation.

"Well that was years ago; things have changed," Dean says and suddenly remembers something. "Hey, what about that Daphne chick?" He has to swallow down the burning in his chest at the mention of Cas/Emmanuel's ex-wife.

Cas actually has to think about it and it makes Dean's blood boil. "I don't believe so. We never reached that step in our marriage."

And now Sam's eyebrows are nearly up to his hairline. "Well, okay then. Anyone else got any other ideas?"

He looks between Dean and Cas. When neither of them offers up anything he goes back to browsing the web for solutions.  

It’s when Dean gets a crick in his neck and his ass starts hurting that he decides to stop researching and call it a night. Sam’s nearly passed out in front of his laptop and Dean has to give him a shove on the shoulder to get him to get up and go to bed already. 

Cas is the only one left at the table when Sam shuffles back to his room. He’s still reading one of the ancient texts, a multitude of books laid out in front of him.  

“So,” Dean drawls. “Last night on earth. What are your plans?”

Without looking up Cas answers, “I just thought I’d sit here quietly and read.”

It’s so reminiscent of the last time this happened that Dean can’t take it. 

“Let me tell you something,” Dean says and Cas must remember that night as well because he looks up from his book expectantly. “There are two things I know for certain. One, we are closing the gates of Hell. And two, you are not gonna die a virgin, not on my watch.”

Dean takes off his jacket and throws it onto the back of one of the chairs. He turns around to walk to his room. Looking over his shoulder, he raises his brows to Cas. “Well, you coming?”

And Cas can’t get out of his chair fast enough.


End file.
